Incense
by tipofthespear
Summary: As Miho Takes the reins of thew Ooaria Tankery Team she begins to experience some self doubt. Two of her classmates seek to help her with her anxieties. This is my take on tankery and how Miho became a leader. Hope you enjoy.


**Girls und Panzers**

**Incense: Stick 1**

Tankery, something that Nishizumi Miho never thought she would ever have to do again. Her family, the Nishizumi Family, had a the best school in Tankery. Though she transferred to Ooarai High School, a school with no Tankery program, the student council had stared it back up. They had even bullied her into joining and made her the commander. She had withheld the reason she turned her back on Tankery, but her new friend, Akiyama Yukari knew the reason and supported her decision to save her team mates in the sinking Panzer. She was tired, she had gotten little sleep. Though they had defeated Saunders, Anzio was next. A school known to be formidable.

"Nishizumi-san?"

She turned to see who it was. It was two student she didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Saito Yuka."

"And I'm Takai Kaori. Where second years in Akiyama-san's class."

"Can I get a picture with you. My boyfriend really likes Tankery."

"Huh? Well, uh, s-sure." The two girls stood beside her, and one pulled out cell phone and snapped a picture. "Thanks, Nishizumi-san." "Yeah, sure." "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" "You didn't get hurt when your tank got hit did you?"

She blushed, "No, I've just been having trouble sleeping. That's all"

The two girls looked at each other then smiled back at Nishizumi, "Come to the Incense Club Room before you go home."

"Yeah, we can't drive a tank, but we can help you sleep."

"Huh, thank you. You know, I thought about taking incense, instead of Tankery." she smiled.

"The two girls faces lightened up, "Really!?"

"You're welcome to come over anytime you like," Takai near shouted.

"Yeah It would be our pleasure," Saito affirmed.

The rest of the day went off without any problems. Tankery practice was tiring. The sun was setting when she headed towards the incense room. When she walked into the room only Saito was there. She smiled and held up three incense sticks. "These will help you relax. Make sure you burn them before you fall asleep. Normally we charge for these, but consider them a victory prize."

Nishizumi thanked her and went home. She worked on her strategy for Anzio as she ate. It was getting late so she lit the incense. It had a strange smell. She began to get drowsy right away. She got in her bed and turned out the lights.

She was jolted awake by the sound of an explosion. She looked ahead and saw what it was. Her heart sank. Tank 4 was sliding off the side of the hill towards the river. She looked ahead at the two T-34's bearing down at her. Without thinking she lept from the turret of her tank and skid down the hill. She made it to the water as the Panzer began to slip under the waves. She heard a shot hit her tank, but couldn't do anything about that now. She dove and swam to the foundering tank and got to it just in time to see the end of it's 5cm go under. She took a breath and swam to the tank. She reached for the hatch. It was right there she just had to reach.

"Leaves? Where's the tank?" She was laying on the ground, soaking wet. Snow was lightly falling through the trees. The forest was unfamiliar to her. The sound of a shell impacting on armor brought her out of her stupor. She looked around and saw an M-3 Lee slam into a tree.

"Rabbits!" She ran to the stricken vehicle. As she approached she noticed that the Killer Bunny was not on the side. Instead there was an eagle on the side, and painted camouflage. A man stuck his head out of the turret hatch and peered at the engine compartment. He cursed and hit the turret. It's killer approached. Another American tank. "Hellcat and a Jackson? Who are these people?"

The Hellcat stopped and a head popped out of the turret. The two exchanged a few words as the Jackson slowly crept through the woods. The man in the Hellcat stood up. He was talking to her but the words were strange, almost in another language. Soon his words made sense, "You okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine, just cold. I was trying to get my crew out of the Panzer III that fell in the river."

The two men looked puzzled, "Panzer, what Panzer?"

"Who are you with, Central Powers? You're a little far from home."

She shook her head, "No, I'm with Kuromorimine High School." "Never heard of it."

"These guys are out of commission, hop aboard. We'll get you where you need to go."

She climbed up to the turret and the man helped her into the turret. "Jesus girl, you're soaked to the bone. Where'd you come from?"

"I was in a match with Provida High School, in the finals of the 62nd Japanese Tankery National Games."

The man laughed, "You must be pulling my leg."

"Why?"

"Because you're at Battle Front Forrest, outside of Tullahoma, Tennessee, in the United States." She looked at him in amazement.

"Are you going to shot that Grant or let it get away!?" A man came into the turret. He was tall and blond. He had gentle blues eyes and spoke in a strange accent.

"Jackson's got it," the radio man said.

Nishizumi felt a little uncomfortable and put her hands between her legs and closed them. A loud report startled her.

"Nothing like a 90mm in the morning."

"Grant's dead. Chaffee 2 reports it saw the second Lee head for Red Queen."

"That's where Rob thinks the flag tank is. He caught a glimpse of it. Says it's a M-5 Stuart."

"I see the Lee!"

"Load!"

He went to slap his loader, another six foot man, but slapped Nishizumi in the left breast. He immediately retracted his hand, "What the-"

"Oh, yeah. We picked up this girl. Says she's from Japan."

"Looks like she's in a Central Powers uniform."

"I'm Nishizumi Miho, Sub-Commander of Kuromorimine Tankery Club."

"Really, welcome to Tennessee, Miss Miho. And why are you wet?"

"I was trying to rescue a crew that sunk in the river."

"There ain't a river around here for twenty miles."

"I must be dreaming."

"Dreaming or not you're the loader so, load!"

She grabbed a round and shoved it into the breach. The breach block slid into place, "Loaded!"

"Fire when ready." The 76mm boomed to life and the empty casing ejected.

"Check one dead Lee."

The commander stood up and shouted. She heard a response, but couldn't comprehend. The commander slid back into the seat, "I'm Edwin Clark, Sub-Commander, Southeast Coalition."

"I didn't think men did Tankery."

"We started Tankery. I didn't think girls your age did Tankery."

"Ed, Red Queen coming up," the driver shouted. He stood again and looked through his binoculars. He quickly slid back to his seat.

"Eleven o'clock. They're setting there like a big fat target. Load."

Nishizumi went to grab a shell. She stopped. There where no AP rounds. "We don't have AP rounds!"

"Then use a paint. Just load."

Her heart sank, "But an unapproved round will hurt the crew."

"The're just Gulf Coasters, you'll never miss 'em."

"No! This is dangerous."

"And you call yourself a Sub-Commander."

"This isn't safe! This is Tankery not war!"

"So you can't consciously put a crew in danger? How can you perform your job?"

"There's a limit. You can't just shot an opponent with an unapproved round. You could kill someone!"

"Well should I have the Chaffee do it?"

"If they have the correct round, yes," she teared up.

"I gave you an order, LOAD!"

"NO! You can't make me. I won't let you hurt that crew!

" A hand touched her boot, "That'll do commander."

The radio operator slowly faded into swirling smoke. The driver was next. She looked at the gunner. He gave her a thumbs up as the smoke over took him. A shock of fear ran down her back. She looked at the commander next. His arms were crossed and a broad smile came to his face, "It seems you don't hold to your mother and sisters style. 'Victory at all costs.' Some times you must break through barriers and break molds to find yourself. A true leader keeps a cool head and listens to their heart. They must make the right choice for the situation they are in, no mater what some doctrine says." The smoke came up around him.

"Ya mule, Commander, ya mule."

Nishizumi woke up. The incense was gone leaving just a little lingering odor. She rubbed her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and it was hard to hold her eyes open. She had ten minutes before her alarm went off.

Tankery class started and all were prepared for the day. Nishizumi sat in the turret thinking of her vivid dream.

"Something wrong Miho?" the question came from Isuzu.

She smiled, "I'm just thinking about my dream I had last night."

Isuzu and Akiyama looked at her. "What was it?" Isuzu asked.

"Well, I some how got to America while trying to get Tank 4's crew out. I talked to a man named Edwin Clark."

"Edwin Clark? You mean Supreme Commander Clark, the man how put all the safety rules in place?" Akiyama responded.

"Well, he said he was with Southeast Coalition, and was a Sub-Commander."

"Yeah, but he got hit with an modified round. He and half his crew had to be rushed to the hospital."

Nishizumi looked surprised. Akiyama continued, "He was never able to return to Tankery. So he devoted the rest of his life making it as safe as possible. In fact he started the current form of Tankery we do today. But he died almost twenty years ago. Why did you dream of him?"

"I think he was trying to tell me to keep doing what I was doing. He said that a commander thought with a cool head and listened to her heart."

Isuzu touched her hand, "That's what you always do Miho."

Akiyama touched her other hand, "That's why you're our leader."

Nishizumi smiled, "Thanks, you guys."


End file.
